maymurmirfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кошачья болезнь "Токсопламоз"
Toxoplasma gondii является облигатным внутриклеточным паразитом, который способен заразить не только человека, но и широкий спектр домашних и диких животных. Токсоплазмоз – эндемическое заболевание с распространением по всему миру. Кошки и дикие животные из семейства кошачьих играют важную роль в эпидемиологии этого заболевания, так как они являются дефинитивными хозяевами, выделяющими с фекалиями устойчивые в окружающей среде ооцисты. Спорулированные ооцисты от инфицированных кошек и брадизоиты в пораженных тканях промежуточных хозяев являются заразными для всех теплокровных животных, а также и для человека. Собаки и кошки могут выступать в качестве промежуточных хозяев, и токсоплазмоз у них протекает с различной степенью тяжести. В большинстве случаев у иммунокомпетентных людей заболевание протекает бессимптомно или с легкими симптомами болезни. В случае внутриутробного заражения детей, а также у людей с ослабленным иммунитетом, инфекция протекает тяжело с высоким уровнем заболеваемости и смертности. Из-за потенциального риска для здоровья человека, ветеринарные специалисты должны не только вовремя идентифицировать токсоплазмоз, но и проводить терапию больных кошек, осуществлять мероприятия, направленные на предупреждение распространения заболевания среди людей и животных. Введение Токсоплазмоз является опасным паразитарным заболеванием, которое вызывается простейшими, относящихся к виду Toxoplasma gondii. Паразит был впервые обнаружен Nicolle и Manceaux в 1908 году у гунди (грызуны в Северной Африке). Название Toxoplasma gondii («toxon» = дуга; «plasma» = форма) было присвоено ввиду специфической формы паразита (полумесяц), кроме того был учтен вид животного, от которого впервые был выделен возбудитель. Жизненный цикл Т. gondii не был описан вплоть до 1970 года 1,2. Первое упоминание о токсоплазмозе у собак относится к 1910 году, когда у собаки с повышенной температурой, анемией и геморрагической диареей был выделен возбудитель из экссудата и легочных узелков 3. Первый «кошачий» случай описан только в 1942 года. После непродолжительной болезни, которая характеризовалась анорексией, лихорадкой и кашлем, кошка умерла. На вскрытии обнаружили опухолеподобные увеличенные брыжеечные лимфатические узлы, изъязвление слизистой оболочки кишечника, а также несколько узелков в легких. Т. gondii была обнаружена в лимфатических узлах и легких 4. Жизненный цикл Toxoplasma gondii Комплексный жизненный цикл T. gondii включает в себя два этапа: 1) половое размножение паразита – осуществляется только у животных семейства кошачьих; 2) бесполое размножение – может проходить в организме любого теплокровного животного, т.е. млекопитающих (включая человека) и птиц. Существует три инфекционные стадии (формы) паразита, способных к заражению: * Спорулированные ооцисты. Сначала ооцисты, выделяющиеся с фекалиями инфицированных кошек, неспорулированны, они не контагиозны (не заразны). Однако в окружающей среде на 1-5 день в зависимости от температуры и влажности происходит их спорулирование (например, 1 день – при 24 — 25 ° C, 5 дней – при 15 ° С и 21 день – при температуре 11 ° С). * Брадизоиты («brady» = медленно, греч.). Локализуются в кистах различных тканей организма. * Тахизоиты («tахос» = скорость, быстро, греч) – быстро делящиеся формы, которые размножаются практически в любых клетках промежуточного хозяина и эпителиальных клетках (за исключением кишечника) окончательных (дефинитивных) хозяев. Половая фаза развития токсоплазм проходит в эпителиальных клетках кишечника кошки после заражения любой из 3-х инфекционных форм. Зоиты проникают в эпителиальные клетки тонкого кишечника, начинают делиться и образуют несколько поколений (типы А-Е) 5, после чего формируются шизогонии, микро- и макрогаметы. Микрогаметы оплодотворяют макрогаметы, образуются ооцисты. Неспорулированные ооцисты с фекалиями выходят в окружающую среду, где под влиянием температуры и влажности происходит их спорулирование. Спорулированные ооцисты более устойчивы к воздействию факторов внешней среды и способны выдерживать температуры в диапазоне от +4 до +55° C В жидкой среде они могут сохранять жизнеспособность в течение нескольких лет. Бесполая фаза цикла развития может протекать у любого теплокровного животного. После заражения одной из инфекционных форм (спорулированная ооциста, брадизоиты или тахизоиты), спорозоиты освобождаются в тонком кишечнике и начинают делиться. Тахизоиты быстро размножаются и поражают различные клетки. Иммунный ответ замедляет этот процесс, однако заболевание переходит в хроническую форму, при которой образуются кисты, содержащие брадизоиты. Инкубационный период у кошек составляет 1) при заражении ооцистами – около 18 дней; 2) при поедании тканей с кистами, содержащих брадизоиты (сырое мясо и мясопродукты) – от 3 до 10 дней. Эпизоотология токсоплазмоза Кошки и семейство кошачьих в целом играют важную роль в эпидемиологии Т. gondii, так как только они способны выделять ооцисты с фекалиями в окружающую среду. Все прочие животные являются промежуточными хозяевами, у которых в результате токсоплазмоза образуются кисты в различных органах и тканях. Принято считать, что кошки играют ключевую роль в заражении объектов внешней среды путем фекального загрязнения почвы, воды и пищи. Проведенные исследования показывают отсутствие токсоплазмоза в регионах, где нет кошек. Тем не менее, Prestud с соавт. (2007) сообщают о других возможных источниках инфекции. Кошки и собаки заражаются T. gondii различными путями: * При употреблении воды, кормов, продуктов питания и овощей, загрязненных спорулированными ооцистами; * Употребление зараженных тканей млекопитающих и птиц (в основном мясо и субпродукты), содержащих брадизоиты. Это наиболее частая форма инфицирования; * Орально-фекальный путь передачи ооцист. Таким способом, например, могут заражаться собаки. В этом случае они могут служить механическими переносчиками ооцист и создавать риск заражения человека 11; * Внутриутробное инфицирование: паразитемия во время беременности может привести к передаче тахизоитов от матери к плоду. К менее важным путям передачи возбудителя следует отнести заражение с молозивом или молоком 14, а также переливание крови. Наибольшее эпидемиологическое значение в распространении токсоплазмоза имеют дикие кошки и домашние кошки, живущие на ферме и личных подсобных хозяйствах. Этот факт объясняется тем, что они питаются в основном дикими птицами, грызунами, плацентой и мертворожденными плодами сельскохозяйственных и диких животных. Более высокая распространенность токсоплазмоза у взрослых кошек указывает на то, что риск заражения Т. gondii увеличивается с возрастом. Несмотря на то, что токсоплазмоз не передается половым путем, некоторые авторы отмечают более высокую распространенность у котов, связывая это с их территориальным поведением. Патогенез заболевания В большинстве случаев при острой форме токсоплазмоза после попадания в желудочно-кишечный тракт кист или спорулированных ооцист, тахизоиты активно размножаются в кишечнике, распространяются по организму через лимфатическую систему и в различных органах за счет внутриклеточного развития и деления образуют очаги некроза. При высокой интенсивности инвазии во время этой фазы животные могут погибнуть. За это время у инфицированного животного практически все биологические жидкости (фекалии, моча и др.) содержат тахизоиты, но они очень уязвимы и легко разрушаются. По этой причине заражение других животных на этом этапе маловероятно, даже при тесном контакте. Подострая форма болезни характеризуется появлением антител IgA, специфичных для T. gondii. Деление тахизоитов приостанавливается, их количество в эпителии кишечника снижается, однако тахизоиты, локализованные в нервной системе, сохраняются. При хронической форме тахизоиты исчезают из висцеральных тканей и локализуются только в кистах. Хроническое течение болезни может быть длительным – до 10 месяцев у собак; до 3-х лет у крыс и голубей, а у некоторых животных в течение всей жизни. Этот этап связан с системным иммунным ответом, который препятствует распространению тахизоитов в крови и тканях (печень, селезенка, легкие и др.) Клинические признаки Т. gondii является возбудителем одного из самых опасных зоонозных заболеваний. Тем не менее, клинические признаки, связанные с инфекцией, как правило, не специфичны, кошки могут переболевать легко, при этом у них понос чередуется с нормальным сформированным калом. Кошки выделяют ооцисты с фекалиями в течение 3-10 дней после заражения (максимум до 3 недель). В этот период у кошек может не наблюдаться клинической картины заболевания. Степень проявления клинических признаков токсоплазмоза у собак и кошек, вероятно, зависит от таких факторов как возраст, пол, штамм токсоплазмы, количества токсоплазм, попавших в организм при заражении, способ заражения (постнатальная приобретенная инфекция протекает более легко, чем приобретенная во время беременности), стресс, сопутствующие заболевания (вирусный иммунодефицит, лейкоз, микоплазмоз, чума, лейшманиоз, эрлихиоза и т.д.) или иммуносупрессии (при глюкокортикоидной терапии или применении циклоспоринов). Симптомы токсоплазмоза у кошек После заражения кошки выступают в качестве промежуточных хозяев, тяжесть клинического течения заболевания может быть различной. Тем не менее, наиболее часто отмечают: повышение температуры (от 40 до 41 ° С), вялость, одышку, увеличение лимфатических узлов, рвоту, диарею, желтуху, поражение дыхательных путей, неврологические признаки (ступор, атаксия, судороги, частичная или полная слепота и др.), заболевания глаз (передний увеит и т.д.) Необходимо отметить, что при токсоплазмозе заболевания глаз развиваются наиболее часто в сравнении с другими сопутствующими признаками. Предполагают, что это связано с циркуляцией иммунных комплексов, которые играют важную роль в развитии офтальмологических симптомов, вследствие чего они могут проявляться без системных клинических признаков заболевания. Кошка больная токсоплазмозом Все вышеперечисленные клинические признаки могут сохраняться в течение нескольких дней и даже до нескольких месяцев. Теоретически, может быть поражен любой орган, таким образом, клинические признаки очень изменчивы. Центральная нервная система поражается у кошек сравнительно редко. Проведенные гистологические исследования показали, что доля таких кошек составляет всего 7%. При наличии сопутствующего заболевания (в основном, вирусный иммунодефицит кошек или инфекционный перитонит) токсоплазмоз протекает более тяжело. Эпизоотологические исследования показали, что клинический токсоплазмоз наиболее распространен среди взрослых бездомных (бродячих) кошек, а также у домашних кошек, питающихся грызунами (мышами и крысами). Такая статистика объясняется более высоким риском инфицирования и не зависит от возраста и пола кошки. Кроме того, токсоплазмоз более тяжело протекает у котят, которые приобрели инфекцию внутриутробно, в этом случае заболевание может быть летальным. Зараженные таким образом котята также являются источником распространения ооцист. Наиболее типичными клиническими признаками у котят являются анорексия, вялость и внезапная смерть. На вскрытии наиболее часто регистрируют гепатит (более 75% печени разрушается в результате токсоплазменной инфекции), поражение легких (диффузный отек, истечение из носа). Описаны случаи, когда у котят развивается энцефалит, животные могут непрерывно спать, у них могут быть признаки гиперестезии или нарушение координации. В результате котята не способны питаться, и умирают в течение нескольких дней. Симптомы токсоплазмоза у собак Легкая форма инфекции почти всегда протекает бессимптомно, но в тяжелых случаях клинические признаки у собаки включают: расстройства дыхания (в 50% случаев) и пищеварения (в 25%), неврологические расстройства (в 25%). Наиболее часто это встречается у молодых собак с генерализованным токсоплазмозом, в некоторых случаях указанные клинические признаки могут проявляться одновременно. В связи с этим важно дифференцировать токсоплазменную инфекцию от таких заболеваний как чума и неоспороз. Как правило, у собак токсоплазмоз проявляется следующими клиническими симптомами: лихорадка, потеря аппетита, одышка, рвота, диарея, судорожные припадки и атаксия. В отличие от кошек, поражения глаз у собак при токсоплазмозе наблюдаются очень редко. Диагностика токсоплазмоза Lappin (1990) предложил три критерия для диагностики токсоплазмоза: 1) клинические признаки; 2) серологические тесты, свидетельствующие о недавней или активной инфекции; 3) положительная динамика при лечении противотоксоплазменными препаратами 41. Клинические признаки, клинико-патологические и дополнительные исследования Токсоплазмоз следует подозревать у собак и кошек с анорексией, лихорадкой, одышкой, с болезненностью живота, гепатитом, желтухой, панкреатитом, передним увеитом и расстройствами центральной нервной системы (ЦНС). Помочь в диагностике токсоплазмоза может УЗИ и рентгенографическое обследование грудной и брюшной полостей. Основными гематологическими нарушениями, которые отмечают при токсоплазмозе, являются: не регенеративная анемия, нейтрофильный лейкоцитоз, лимфоцитоз и эозинофилия. Тяжелая лейкопения может присутствовать у животных во время острой фазы заболевания 42. Лейкоцитоз в основном регистрируется в период восстановления. При биохимическом исследовании сыворотки крови отмечают следующее. Гипопротеинемия и гипоальбуминемия характерны для острой формы заболевания, а у кошек с хроническим токсоплазмозом отмечается гипергаммаглобулинемия. У собак с некрозом печени повышается активность трансаминаз – аланинаминотрансферазы (АЛТ) и щелочной фосфатазы (ЩФ), в то время как у кошек с холангиогепатитом или печеночным липидозом регистрируют высокий уровень билирубина. У животных с острым панкреатитом, который развился в результате токсоплазмоза, может быть резко повышен уровень амилазы и липазы. Исследование фекалий кошек Большинство кошек с клинически протекающим токсоплазмозом не будут выделять ооцисты 43. Ооцисты токсоплазм (10 х 12 мкм) могут быть идентифицированы в кале с помощью любого из стандартных флотационных методов, однако обнаруживаются они не более чем у 1% кошек. Это связано с тем, что ооцисты обычно выделяются с калом в течение короткого периода времени (1-2 недели) после инфицирования, к тому же ооцисты очень мелкие (10×12 мкм), что делает микроскопический анализ весьма сложным (рис. 5). Более того, выделение ооцист не связано с таким клиническим признаком как диарея 44. Морфологически ооцисты токсоплазм неотличимы от ооцист Hammondia hammondi и Besnoitia sр. Ооцисты этих кокцидий могут быть дифференцированы по споруляции в пробирке и далее с использованием ксенодиагностики 45. Серологический анализ на токсоплазмоз На сегодняшний день разработаны несколько вариантов серологической диагностики (метод агглютинации, ИФА и др.). Иммуноглобулины IgM можно обнаружить в течение 1-2 недель после заражения токсоплазмозом, титры остаются достаточно высокими в течение 12-16 недель. Если титр IgM составляет 1:64 и более при одновременном отсутствии специфических иммуноглобулинов IgG, это свидетельствует о фазе активного заражения. Сохранение высоких титров иммуноглобулинов IgM продолжительное время может быть связано с реактивацией хронической инфекции в результате повторного заражения, глюкокортикоидной терапии или сопутствующих инфекционных заболеваний (например, вирусный иммунодефицит кошек). Однако интерпретация повышенного количества IgM может быть затруднена. Количество иммуноглобулинов IgG нарастает, начиная с третьей недели, и остается на высоком уровне в течение нескольких лет и даже всю жизнь. В связи с этим для диагностики активно используется метод парных сывороток. Четырехкратное (или большее) увеличение титра антител IgG в течение 2-3 недель однозначно указывает на заболевание. Были разработаны серологические тесты для обнаружения токсоплазм в ЦНС, однако они не являются убедительными 48. Выявление антител для диагностики токсоплазмоза новорожденных является спорным. Dubey с соавторами (1995) показал, что трансплацентарная передача Т. gondii имеет место быть, но на сколько часто это происходит не известно. Если кошка живет в квартире (частном доме), и она не имеет антител к токсоплазме, то ни о какой трансплацентраной передаче не может быть и речи. Если же кошка заразилась токсоплазмозом во время беременности, то и у нее и у котят будут высокие титры IgG. Прямое обнаружение токсоплазмы T. gondii Цитологическое исследование бронхоальвеолярной слизи, спинномозговой жидкости (ликвора), лимфатических узлов, перитонеальной жидкости может выявить тахизоитов. Диагноз ставится на основании микроскопического исследования мазков, окрашенных по Романовскому-Гимзе. Т. gondii также может быть выделена при постановке биопробы на мышах и клеточных культурах, хотя эти методы доступны только в специализированных лабораториях. Молекулярные методы диагностики, такие как полимеразная цепная реакция (ПЦР) широко используются для обнаружения токсоплазм в биологических образцах, в том числе в крови, фекалиях кошек, аспирационной жидкости, плаценте и околоплодных водах. ПЦР может обнаружить от 1 до 10 тахизоитов в спинномозговой или другой жидкости и 5 и более тахизоитов в образцах крови. Результаты ПЦР-анализа в ветеринарии показывают, что метод весьма эффективен для диагностики заболевания. Это было продемонстрировано в исследованиях Montoya (2006), который обнаруживал ДНК токсоплазм методом ПЦР в реальном времени в крови и головном мозге кошек. В Центре диагностике Вы можете проверить свою кошку или собаку на токсоплазмоз методом ПЦР. Лечение токсоплазмоза у кошек и собак Лечение токсоплазмоза у кошек и собак направлено на приостановление деления паразита. Имеющиеся препараты не способны полностью освободить организм от токосплазм (табл. 1). Клиндамицин является препаратом выбора при лечении диссеминированного токсоплазмоза у обоих видов. Животных также можно лечить комбинацией сульфаниламидов и пириметамина, хотя они противопоказаны беременным кошкам и сукам. Для беременных самок может быть использован спирамицин. Клинические признаки системного заболевания обычно угасают в течение 24-48 часов после начала терапии. Применение пириметамина может вызвать дисфункцию костного мозга. Для снижения этого побочного эффекта назначают фолиевую кислоту (5 мг в день) или дрожжи (100 мг / кг). При возникновении увеита назначают противовоспалительные средства (преднизолон или дексаметазон ацетат). Выделение ооцист с калом подавляется кокцидиостатиками, такими как толтразурил и сульфаниламиды. Таблица 1. Лечение токсоплазмоза у кошек и собак Серопозитивных (положительная серологическая реакция) кошек контролируют на уровень антител не менее одного раза в год с целью выявления возможной сероконверсии в результате реактивации хронической фазы. Проведение специфического лечения кошек, у которых отсутствуют симптомы, не требуется. Профилактика Очень важно знать цикл развития токсоплазм. Именно поэтому в этом обзоре большое внимание уделено эпизоотологии и эпидемиологии данной болезни. С целью профилактики рекомендуется принять следующие меры: — Не кормите кошек сырым или недожаренным мясом. Если сырое мясо все же используется для кормления, предусмотрите его предварительную заморозку или обработку гамма-облучением для того, чтобы убить паразита в кистах; — Убирайте кошачий туалет ежедневно, чтобы предотвратить споруляцию ооцист; — Если кошка ловит мышей, не позволяйте ей заносить жертву в дом; — Ежегодно проводите серологические исследования и ПЦР анализ на токсоплазмоз; — Не допускайте, чтобы Ваша кошка была в помещениях, где производятся продукты питания или хранятся корма; — Доноры крови животных должны быть обследованы до переливания; — Не допускайте копрофагии у собак (потребление кошачьего кала); — Для уничтожения паразита в кошачьем туалете используйте химическую дезинфекцию 10% аммиаком в течение 10 минут, обрабатывая все поверхности и испражнения, или воспользуйтесь термической обработкой (погрузить в кипящую мыльную воду); — Контролируйте наличие беспозвоночных насекомых, которые могут выступать в качестве механических переносчиков (постельный клещ, дождевые черви, тараканы и т. д.) Коммерческие вакцины до сих пор не производятся, хотя эффективные прототипы уже существуют (вакцина Т-263 для кошек из мутантного штамма брадизоитов). После орального применения такой вакцины кошки приобретают иммунитет к токсоплазмозу, не выделяя ооцисты с фекалиями. Вакцина может вводиться здоровым кошкам, однако не рекомендуется использовать ее для беременных самок. Токсоплазмоз у человека. Распространение, симптомы, профилактика. Токсоплазмоз среди людей широко распространен географически и, как оценивают ученые, затрагивает около двух миллиардов человек во всем мире. Существует значительный диапазон распространенности (7,5% — 95%) в разных частях мира и между различными группами населения в пределах одной страны. В Европе распространенность колеблется от 20% в Северной Европе до более чем 60% в Южной Европе. Toxoplasma gondii передается человеку различными путями: # употребление сырого или плохо прожаренного мяса; # загрязнение продуктов питания и воды спорулированными ооцистами; # Трансплацентарная передача возбудителя. Кроме того, токсоплазмоз может быть приобретен при трансплантации органов. Токсоплазмоз у человека. Заражение. Рисунок 3. Заражение человека токсоплазмозом Большинство случаев токсоплазмоза у иммунокомпетентных людей протекает бессимптомно, иногда могут быть заметны легкие симптомы, но несмотря на это в итоге развивается пожизненная хроническая инфекция с образованием кист, внутри которых находится паразит. У иммунокомпрометированных лиц повторная активация латентной инфекции может привести к серьезным и опасным для жизни последствиям. У ВИЧ-пациентов токсоплазмоз нередко характеризуется развитием энцефалита. Это вторая по распространенности, связанных со СПИДом инфекция. С момента появления высокоактивной антиретровирусной терапии в 1996 году, в некоторых регионах показатели заболеваемости снизились. Тем не менее, токсоплазмоз является большой проблемой здравоохранения во многих странах. Серологические тесты эффективны для выявления инфекции, но они не могут дифференцировать латентную и реактивированную инфекцию и могут давать ложноотрицательные результаты для пациентов с ослабленным иммунитетом. Таким образом, на первый план выходит ПЦР анализ, способный выявить активных паразитов. Трансплацентарная передача токсоплазмоза происходит в том случае, если мать инфицирована в первый раз и во время беременности. Последствия инфекции зависит от вирулентности штамма, иммунного ответа матери и срока беременности. Риск врожденного токсоплазмоза снижается, если заражение происходит во время первого триместра беременности (10% — 25%), и возрастает во втором или третьем триместре беременности (60% -90%). Клиническое проявление токсоплазмоза у плода и новорожденных в значительной степени варьируют (аборт, гидроцефалия, хориоретинит, внутричерепная кальцификация, гепатоспленомегалия). У большинства инфицированных новорожденных при рождении заболевание протекает бессимптомно, но может проявиться гораздо позже в виде заболеваний глаз, психических и психомоторных нарушений. Диагноз на токсоплазмоз чаще всего ставят на основании обнаружения иммуноглобулинов IgG и IgM в крови, однако эти тесты не могут достаточно точно оценить время заражения. Положительный результат на наличие иммуноглобулинов IgM может говорить об острой инфекции, однако, специфические антитела класса IgM могут сохраняться в течение нескольких лет, что может привести к ошибочной интерпретации. Недавно было высказано предположение о том, что комбинация тестов, определяющих уровень специфических иммуноглобулинов IgM и IgG, обладает самой высокой прогностической ценностью 60. Диагностика с помощью ПЦР также весьма информативна. Предупреждение токсоплазмоза у человека в основном сводится к профилактике. Медико-санитарное образование в этом вопросе может снизить заболеваемость во время беременности на 60%. Образовательные программы, дородовое обследование и скрининг новорожденных для выявления и лечения врожденной инфекции, наряду с соблюдением санитарных правил содержания животных, методов производства продуктов питания, которые направленны на сокращение количества возбудителя в окружающей среде, недопущение загрязнения мяса, являются основными направлениями профилактики. Токсоплазмоз у человека может быть предотвращен при соблюдении следующих простых правил: 1) приготовление мясных блюд при достаточно высокой температуре (температура внутри кусочков мяса должна быть выше 67 ° С, микроволновая печь не убивает возбудителя); 2) тщательно мыть овощи и фрукты перед едой; 3) обрабатывать паром варочные поверхности и посуду после того как они были в контакте с сырыми фруктами, мясом или немытыми овощами; 4) беременным женщинам или людям с ослабленным иммунитетом следует избегать контакта с кошачьим туалетом, но если это не удается сделать, необходимо использовать перчатки и тщательно мыть руки после очистки кошачьего туалета. 5) Детские песочницы должны быть закрытыми для того, чтобы предотвратить свободный доступ кошек к песку, а, следовательно, не допустить дефекацию инфицированных кошек в песочницу. Если все эти рекомендованные меры будут исполняться, риск возникновения токсоплазмоза у человека резко снижается. Наконец, следует помнить, что предотвращение контакта человека с кошками не снижает вероятность заражения токсоплазмозом. Ооцисты, например, от соседской кошки, могут свободно оказаться на ваших немытых овощах и фруктах! ЛИТЕРАТУРА # FRENKEL (J.K.), DUBEY (J.P.), MILLER (N.L.) — Toxoplasma gondii in cats: fecal stages identified as coccidian oocysts. Science. 1970, 167:893-6. # HUTCHISON (W.M.), DUNACHIE (J.F.), SIIM (J.C.), WORK (K.) — Life cycle of Toxoplasma gondii. Br Med J. 1969, 4:806. # PANTOJA RAMOS (A.), PEREZ GARCIA (L.) — Resena historica acerca de las investigaciones relacionadas con la toxoplasmosis. Rev Cubana Med Trp. 2001, 53 (2): 111-7. # DUBEY( J.P.), BEATTIE (C.P.) — Toxoplasmosis of Animals and Man. Boca Raton, Fla: C.R.C. Press; 1988. # DUBEY (J.P.) — Direct development of enteroepithelial stages of Toxoplasma gondii in the intestines of cats fed cysts. Am J Vet Res. 1979, 40:1634-7. # DUBEY (J.P.) — Toxoplasma gondii oocyst survival under defined temperatures. J Parasitol. 1998a, 84:862-5. # DUBEY (J.P.) — Advances in the life cycle of Toxoplasma gondii. Int J Parasitol, 1998b, 28:1019-1024. # DUBEY (J.P.) — Infectivity and pathogenicity of Toxoplasma gondii oocyst for cats. J Parasitol, 1996, 82:957-961. # LINDSAY (D.S.), DUBEY (J.P.), BUTLER (J.M.), BLAGBURN (B.L.) — Mechanical transmission of Toxoplasma gondii oocysts by dogs. Vet Parasitol, 1997, 73:27-33. # PRESTRUD (K.W.), ASBAKK (K.), FUGLEI (E.), M0RK (T.), STIEN (A.), ROPSTAD (E.), TRYLAND (M.), GABRIELSEN (G.W.), LYDERSEN (C.), KOVACS (K.M.), LOONEN (M.J.J.E.), SAGERUP (K.), OKSANEN (A.) — Serosurvey for Toxoplasma gondii in arctic foxes and possible sources of infection in the high Arctic of Svalbard. Vet Parasitol, 2007, 150: 6-12. # DUBEY (J.P.), ROLLOR (E.A.), SMITH (K.), KWOK (O.C.H.), THULLIEZ (P.) — Low seroprevalence of Toxoplasma gondii in feral pigs from a remote island lacking cats. J Parasitol, 1997, 83:839841. # DUBEY (J.P.), LAPPIN (M.R.), THULLIEZ (P.) — Diagnosis of induced toxoplasmosis in neonatal cats. J Am Vet Med Assoc, 1995, 207:179-185. # DUBEY (J.P.), MATTIX(M.E.), LIPSCOMB (T.P.)- Lesions of neonatally induced toxoplasmosis in cats. Vet Pathol, 1996, 33:290-295. # POWELL (C.C.), BREWER (M.), LAPPIN (M.R). — Detection of Toxoplasma gondii in the milk of experimentally infected cats. Vet Parasitol, 2001, 102:29-33. # STEVEN (L.H.), CHENEY (J.M.), TATON-ALLEN (G.F.), REIF (J.S.), BRUNS (C.), LAPPIN (M.R.) — Prevalence of enteric zoonotic organisms in cats. J Am Vet Med Assoc, 2000, 216:687-692. # FRENKEL (J.K.) — Transmission of toxoplasmosis and the role of immunity in limiting transmission and illness. J Am. Vet Med Assoc, 1990, 196:233-239. # MIRO (G.), MONTOYA (A.), JIMENEZ (S.), FRISUELOS ©, MATEO (M.), FUENTES (I.) — Prevalence of antibodies to Toxoplasma gondii in stray, farm and household cats in Spain. Vet Parasitol, 2004, 126:249-255. # SMITH (K.E.), ZIMMERMAN (J.J.), PATTON (S.), BERAN (G.W.), HILL (H.T.) — The epidemiology of toxoplasmosis in Iowa swine farms with an emphasis on the roles of free-living mammals. Vet Parasitol, 1992, 42:199-211. # APARICIO GARRIDO (J.), COUR BOVEDA (I.), BERZOSA AGUILAR (A.M.), PAREJA MIRALLES (J.) — Estudios sobre la epidemiologfa de la toxoplasmosis. La infeccion del gato domestico en los alrededores de Madrid. Encuesta serologica y coproparasitologica. Med Trop, 1972, 48: 24-39. # ALONSO (A.), QUINTANILLA-GOZALO (A.), RODRIGUEZ (M.A.), PEREIRA-BUENO (J.), ORTEGA-MORA (L.M.), MIRO (G.) — Seroprevalencia de la infeccion por Toxoplasma gondii en gatos vagabundos en el area de Madrid. Acta Parasitologica Portuguesa, 1997, 4, p. 12. # GAUSS (C.B.L.), ALMERIA (S.), ORTUNO (A.), GARCIA (F.), DUBEY (J.P.) — Seroprevalence of Toxoplasma gondii antibodies in domestic cats from Barcelona, Spain. J Parasitol, 2003, 89:10671068. # KNAUS (B.U.), FEHLER (K.) — Toxoplasma gondii- Infektionen und Oozystenausscheidung bei Hauskatzen-Ihre Bedeutung fiir die Epidemiologie und Epizootiologie der Toxoplasmose. Angew Parasitol, 1989, 30:155-60. # DORNY (P.), SPEYBROECK (N.), VERSTRAETE (S.), BAEKE (M.), DE BECKER (A.), BERKVENS (D.), VERCRUYSSE (J.) — Serological survey of Toxoplasma gondii, feline immunodeficiency virus and feline leukaemia virus in urban stray cats in Belgium. Vet Rec, 2002, 151: 626-629. # SMIELESKA-LOS (E.), PACON (J.) — Toxoplasma gondii infection of cats in epizootiological and clinical aspects. Pol J Vet Sci, 2002, 5:227-230. # SVOBODOVA (V.), KNOTEK (Z.), SVOBODA (S.) — Prevalence of IgG and IgM antibodies specific to Toxoplasma gondii in cats. Vet Parasitol, 1998, 80:173-176. # UGGLA(A.), MATTSON (S.), JUNTTI (N.) — Prevalence of antibodies to Toxoplasma gondii in cats, dogs and horses in Sweden. Acta Vet Scand, 1990, 31:219-222. # MONTOYA (J.G.), LIEDSENFELD (O.) — Toxoplasmosis. Lancet, 2004, 363:1965-1976. # MIRO (G.), CORDERO (D.E.L.) CAMPILLO (M.) — Toxoplasmosis. Neosporosis. Encefalitozoonosis. En: Parasitologia Veterinaria: Parasitosis del perro y el gato. M. Cordero del Campillo y F.A. Rojo Vazquez. (eds.) Mc. Graw Hill — Interamericana. Madrid. 1999. p. 665-671. # HEIDEL (J.R.), DUBEY (J.P.), BLYTHE (L.L.), WALKER (L.L.), DUIMSTRA (J.R.), JORDAN (J.S.) — Myelitis in a cat infected with Toxoplasma gondii and feline immunodeficiency virus. J Am Vet Med Assoc, 1990, 196:316-318. # O’NEIL (S.A.), LAPPIN (M.R.), REIF (J.S.) — Clinical and epidemiological aspects of feline immunodeficiency virus and Toxoplasma gondii coinfections in cats. J Am Anim Hosp Assoc, 1991, 27:211-220. # LIN (D.S.), BOWMAN (D.D.), JACOBSON (R.H.) — Immunological changes in cats with concurrent Toxoplasma gondii and feline immunodeficiency virus infections. J Clin Microbiol, 1992, 30:1724. # DAVIDSON (M.G.), ROTTMAN (J.B.), ENGLISH (R.V.), LAPPIN (M.R.), TOMPKINS (M.B.) — Feline immunodeficiency virus predisposes cats to acute generalized toxoplasmosis. Am J Pathol, 1993, 143:1486-1497. # TOOMEY (J.M.), CARLISLE-NOWAK (M.M.), BARR (S.C.), LOPEZ (J.W.), FRENCH (T.W.), SCOTT (F.W.), et al. — Concurrent toxoplasmosis and feline infectious peritonitis in a cat. J Am Anim Hosp Assoc, 1995, 31:425-428. # LINDSAY (D.S.), BLAGBURN (L.B.), DUBEY (J.P.) — Feline Toxoplasmosis and the importance of the Toxoplasma gondii oocyst. Parasitology, 1997, 19:448-461. # BEATTY (J.), BARRS (V.) — Acute toxoplasmosis in two cats on cyclosporin therapy (letter). Aust Vet J, 2003, 81:339. # DUBEY (J.P.), LAPPIN (M.R.) — Toxoplasmosis and Neosporosis. In: Infectious diseases of the dog and cat. C. E. Greene (ed.) Saunders Elsevier. St. Louis, Misouri. 2006. p.754-767. # CHAVKIN (M.J.), LAPPIN (M.R.), POWELL (C.C.), COOPER (C.M.), MUNANA (K.R.), HOWARD (L.H.) — Toxoplasma gondii-specific antibodies in the aqueous humor of cats with toxoplasmosis. Am J Vet Res, 1994, 55:1244-1249. # LAPPIN (M.R.), GIGLIOTTI (A), CAYATTE (S.), GIGLIOTTI (A.), COOPER (C.), ROBERTS (S.M.) — Demonstration of Toxoplasma gondii-antigen containing immune complexes in the serum of cats. Am J Vet Res, 1993, 54:415-419. # DUBEY (J.P.), CARPENTER (J.L.) — Histologically confirmed clinical toxoplasmosis in cats: 100 cases (1952-1990). J Am Vet Med Assoc, 1993a, 203:1556-1566. # DUBEY (J.P.), CARPENTER (J.L.) — Neonatal toxoplasmosis in littermate cats. J Am Vet Med Assoc, 1993b, 203:1546-1549. # LAPPIN (M.R.) — Challenging cases in internal medicine: what’s your diagnosis? Vet Med, 1990, 84:448-455. # LAPPIN (M.R.), GEORGE (J.W.), PEDERSEN (N.C.), BARLOUGH (J.E.), MURPHY (C.J.), MORSE (L.S.) — Primary and secondary Toxoplasma gondii infection in normal and feline immunodeficiency virus-infected cats. J Parasitol, 1996, 82:733-742. # BOWMAN (D.D.), HENDRIX (C.M.), LINDSAY (D.S.), BARR (S.C.) (eds.) — Toxoplasma gondii (Nicolle and Manceaux, 1908). In: Feline Clinical Parasitology. Iowa State University Press, Iowa. 2002. p. 14-28. # DUBEY (J.P.), ZAJAC (A.), OSOFSKY (S.A.), TOBIAS (L.) — Acute primary toxoplasmic hepatitis in an adult cat shedding Toxoplasma gondii oocysts. J Am Vet Med Assoc,1990, 197:1616-1618. # DUBEY (J.P.), GAMBLE (H.R.), HILL (D.), SREEKUMAR (C.), ROMAND (S.), THULLIEZ (P.) — High prevalence of viable Toxoplasma gondii infection in market weight pigs from a farm in Massachusetts. J Parasitol, 2002, 88:1234-1238. # LAPPIN (M.R.) — Feline toxoplasmosis: interpretation of diagnostic test results. Semin Vet Med Surg (Small Anim.), 1996, 11:154160. # LAPPIN (M.R.), ROBERTS (S.M.), DAVIDSON (M.G.), POWELL (C.C.), REIF (J.S.) — Enzyme-linked immunosobernt assays for the detection of Toxoplasma gondii-specific antibodies and antigens in the aqueous humor of cats. J Am Vet Med Assoc, 1992, 201: 1010-1016. # MUNANA (K.R.), LAPPIN (M.R.), POWELL (C.C.), et al. — Sequential measurement of Toxoplasma gondii-specific antibodies in the cerebrospinal fluid of cats with experimentaly induced toxoplasmosis. Prog Vet Neurol, 1995, 6: 27-31. # LAPPIN (M.R.), BURNEY (D.P.), DOW (S.W.), POTTER (T.A.) — Polymerase chain reaction for the detection of Toxoplasma gondii in aqueous humor of cats. Am J Vet Res, 1996, 57:1589-1593. # BURNEY (D.P.), CHAVKIN (M.J.), DOW (S.W.), POTTER (T.A.), LAPPIN (M.R.) — Polymerase chain reaction for the detection of Toxoplasma gondii within aqueous humor of experimentally- inoculated cats. Vet Parasitol, 1998, 79:181-186. # BURNEY (D.P.), LAPPIN (M.R.), SPILKER (M.), MCREYNLOLDS (L.) # Detection of Toxoplasma gondii parasitemia in experimentally inoculated cats. J Parasitol, 1999, 85:947-951. # MONTOYA (A.) — La infeccion por Toxoplasma gondii en el gato: aspectos epidemiologicos, diagnostico y caracterizacion de aislados autoctonos. Tesis doctoral. Universidad Complutense de Madrid. 2006. # DAVIDSON (M.G.) — Toxoplasmosis. Vet Clin North Am Small Anim Pract, 2000, 30: 1051-1062. # DAUGSCHIES (A.) — Prevention of excretion of Toxoplasma oocysts by medication of cats with toltrazuril. EMOP VII, (Parma, Italy) 1996. p.456. # SAITOH (Y.), ITAGAKI (H.) — Dung beetles, Onthophagus spp, as a potential transport hosts of feline coccidian. Nippon Juigaku Zasshi, 52 (abstract). 1990. # SROKA (J.), CHMIELEWSKA-BADORA (J.), DUTKIEWIEZ (J.) — Ixodes ricinus as a potential vector of Toxoplasma gondii. Ann AgricEnviron Med, 2003, 10:121-123. # FRENKEL (J.K.), PFEFFERKORN (E.K.), SMITH (D.D.), FISHBACK (J.L.) # Prospective vaccine prepared from a new mutant of Toxoplasma gondii for use in cats. Am J Vet Res, 1991, 52:759-763. # FREYRE (A.), CHOROMANSKI (L.), FISHBACK (J.L.), PROPIEL (I.) — Immunization of cats with tissue cysts, bradyzoites, and tachyzoites of the T-263 strain of Toxoplasma gondii. J Parasitol, 1993, 79:716-719. # ASTHANA (S.P.), MACPHERSON (C.N.), WEISS (S.H.), STEPHENS (R.), DENNY (T.N.), SHARMA (R.N.), et al. — Seroprevalence of Toxoplasma gondii in pregnant women and cats in Grenada, West Indies. J Parasitol, 2006, 92: 644-645. # PINON (J.M.), DUMON (H), CHEMLA (C.), FRANCK (J.), PETERSEN (E.), LEBECH (M.), et al. — Strategy for diagnosis of congenital toxoplasmosis: evaluation of methods comparing mothers and newborns and standard methods for postnatal detection of immunoglobulin G, M, and A antibodies. J Clin Microbiol, 2001, 39:2267-71. # TENTER (A.M.), HECKEROTH (A.R.), WEISS (L.M.) — Toxoplasma gondii: from animals to humans. Int J Parasitol, 2000, 30:12171258. # DUBEY (J.P.), JONES (J.L.) — Toxoplasma gondii infection in humans and animals in the United States. Int J Parasitol, 2008, Apr 11. # ROSS (D.S.), JONES (J.L.), LYNCH (M.F.) — Toxoplasmosis, Cytomegalovirus, Listeriosis, and Preconception Care. Matern Child Health J. 2006, 10 (Suppl 1): 189-193. # SACKTOR (N.) — The epidemiology of human immunodeficiency virus-associated neurological disease in the area of highly active antiretroviral therapy. J Neuroviral, 2002, 8: 115-121. # COLOMBO (F.A.), VIDAL (J.E.), PENALVA DE OLIVEIRA (A.C.), HERNANDEZ (A.V.), BONASSER-FILHO (F.), NOGUEIRA (R.S.), FOCACCIA (R.), PEREIRA-CHIOCCOLA (V.L.) — Diagnosis of Cerebral Toxoplasmosis in AIDS Patients in Brazil: Importance of Molecular and Immunological Methods Using Peripheral Blood Samples. J Clin Microbiol, 2005, 43: 5044-5047. # MANY (A.), KOREN (G.) — Toxoplasmosis during pregnancy. Can Fam Physician. 2006. 10; 52: 29-32. # FOULON (W.), NAESSENS (A.), HO-YEN (D.) — Prevention of congenital toxoplasmosis. J Perinat Med, 2000, 28:337-45. # LOPEZ (A.), DIETZ (V.J.), WILSON (M), NAVIN (T.R.), JONES (J.L.) Preventing congenital toxoplasmosis. MMWR Recomm Rep, 2000, 49(RR-2): 59-68. Категория:Мир кошек Категория:Болезни